Can you guess who these two are?
by edluver123
Summary: The body,all it was,was the silohette of former image it had once displayed.Its mind was some where else, in between,sane and cracking. Can you guess who these two are before the story ends? tell me in a reveiw...


I didn't want to, but I already had.

Watching the sun go down, a single person sits alone in their living room. Hair messy, clothes unkept and buttoned wrong. Its obvious that they had been to busy thinking, to fix their own apperance.

The sun dipped down slowly into the horizion, as swirls of purple and black meshed into the yellows and reds incased around the sun. When the sun itself had dissepeared, the sky was consumed by darkness.

Only the lights of the stars and moon shone paths on to the black streets that blended in with the sky.

This single person, single handedly, (sp?) had commited the most terrible sin.

This person gave in to it. Letting it swallow them whole and, not even leaving behind a crumb of their former self.

The body, all it was, was the silohette of former image it had once displayed.

Its mind was some where else, in between, sane and cracking. Being held together, by a mere thread of memories.

Constantly spinning, turning and re-aranging in this persons mind, turning the fault on some one else.

In the end they always reminded themselves, that they had been the one who had fallen. Some one couldnt choose love for you.

Only you yourself could.

Love, what a sin it his he thought clicking his tongue against his teeth. The same tongue that invaded his lovers lips.

Love, losing things for the ones we live.

Acting stupid for the ones we love.

Doing things because we love.

Love, tears apart what seemed like forever holding bonds.

Love, itself was the ulimate sin, greater than any of the natural 7.

So the man was forced to sigh, thinking of the beautiful blond hair that rested upon his chest.

There had been another body in the house, small, so it hid behind his larger frame when shadows were cast.

His lovers head was pressed to his chest, warm radiating off their body into his. They snuggled up closer every time he had shifted in his arm chair.

He ran his hands through the blond locks, twirling them around his fingers. Never wanting to forget the texture or feel of their hair in his own hands. He messaged their scalp than the back of their neck, stress made it tight.

HE got angry sometimes, when people would stare at his lover. No one knew, so they thought it was alright. He had watched their features change over the years, from rounded and soft to pointed and sharp. More defining, no more babyiness to their adorable face.

The body laying against his sighed softly, he watched the back his hand was rested on rise and fall slowly. Calming, it was really the only way to decribe it, watching some one breathe.

He hated when people got to close to his stunning appearance.

The spitting image of his very own father. He was better looking of corse, and kinder and smarter. Deffinetly higher strung than his old man.

The darker haired man, simply hated it. That the small blond was so damn popular now. He hated having to see people walk up to him and say hi and talk to him. HE was his, no question about it.

He had watched him grow, not physically but mentally too. Becoming one of the strongest men he ever knew. ONe he wold never want to lose. He had fallen in love with him, seeing he was nervous when ever he was around.

He would find himself forgetting to breathe or staring off into his beautifull golden eyes. Or even, treating the young alchemist with sumpathy, as if he were a child and not a teen trying to be an adult.

Not only was the darker haired man, worried but scared. Why had he chosen him? Why not a girl? So many pretty girls that could easily give arouse anyone, always hung around him when we wet out.

It was heart breaking to look at, his ver own lover enjoying women crowding around him.

HE worried, he wasn't enough to keep the teen distracted. Was he not as demannding as those slutty broads?

This always made him annoyed and it his questioned was always answered when his lover would wake up on his chest every saturday night. tired from previous missions or, just working.

He gazed into his lovely golden pools, people called eyes. Roy called them his drug. No matter how stressed or worried or scared or confused he got, the young mans eyes calmed him down, unlike and drug ever could.

Always so reasurring and calm looking, that is inless he was furious, they were usally how those eyes rested in his tan face.

His skin had goosbumps as he realzied the tempature of the room they sat in. He looked around still in a haze from what ever dream had obsorbed his attention.

He blinked and yawned making Roys heart lutter with the cutness the alchemist didnt even mean to cause.

BUt like i said, Roys question was always answered, When Edward would open his eyes on satuday nights, just after the sun had gone down and he had been reting on his chest for a few hours now.

"Roy, I love you so much," he whispered softly in his ear, sending chills through Roys body.

Edward, is what makes Roy complete.

So he isnt just a wandering mind, with tumbling thoughts.

SO he isn't just something t cast a shadow on.

Edward gave him existence for living, because he was loved.

Because after all, Love was always and always has been.

A sin.

An what a beautiful sin cursed Roy Mustang.


End file.
